


Your Touch Burned Me, Your Touch Broke Me

by SeaSaltSadBoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Drugs, Fire, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltSadBoi/pseuds/SeaSaltSadBoi
Summary: Have you ever spun fire before? Feeling the burn of the flames so close to your skin? That's how Roxas felt every time Axel touched him. It was magical.





	Your Touch Burned Me, Your Touch Broke Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, to be honest, I have a vague idea on how I want this story to go, but we'll see. I'll try to update every week?  
> Please be kind. This is my first fanfic. ^_^;;

Have you ever spun fire? Feeling the burn of the flames so close to your skin; hearing the music and sound the fire makes as it waves around your whole being.  
Being with Axel felt like Roxas was spinning fire.  
The feeling when Axel touched him, or even when he kissed him. It felt as if his skin was on fire, wanting more of him; missing more of him. 

They met on a summer night. The moon was full and Axel’s friends were in the backyard of Demyx and his place. They had a fire going, beer and alcohol, weed and coke. It was a small party among friends. He knew a few more of Demyx’s friends were about to show up, but didn’t know who they were. 

Axel picked up a pair of lotus fire fans once he heard a catchy song come on the playlist. Already soaked in white lighter fluid, he shook the fans off and walked to the fire, putting them in to light the wicks. 

It was as if the fans became part of him as he moved his whole body to the beat of the song. Different shapes were created with the fire depending on how he moved his body and fans. 

Axel occasionally looked up to see who all was watching. Dancing was more for himself, but he did enjoy a little attention and excitement from the others. He swung his fans at the perfect time so the fire went out just as the song ended and looked up once he heard a few claps and cheers from his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small blonde boy holding a beer starring in awe in his direction. 

Axel set down the fire fans on a damp towel his friends and him set on the ground and walked over to the table to grab a beer. He made his way over to Demyx and sat down next to him, noticing he was taking a break from playing his sitar. 

“Hey, Dem, who’s that guy over there?” Axel glanced over to the blonde in hopes Demyx knew which one he was talking about. 

“Oh, him? That’s Roxas. I met him when I went to the bar. He just moved into town, so I thought he could come by and make some new friends!” Demyx replied with a smile as he started messing with the strings of his sitar, adjusting the sounds. Demyx had a thing for taking in strays. That’s how he and Axel became roommates. 

“Rad,” Axel replied with a smirk as he continued to watch Roxas awkwardly sip his beer in the corner. 

Axel popped open his beer and took a sip, watching Larxene and Xaldin grab some fire toys to dance with. He decided he would go talk to the blonde. 

He got up, smiling at Demyx before making his way over. “Hey there,” He said, waving at Roxas with a beer in hand. 

Roxas looked up from watching Larxene and Xaldin. “Hey,” He replied as a light blush appeared on his face. Good thing it was to dark to notice. 

“Pretty cool, huh? You ever see something like that before?” Axel asked, watching the others dance. The flames bounced up and down, as if they were their own people. 

Roxas shook his head, taking another sip of his beer and turning to face the dancers again. When Demyx mentioned a party, this was not at all what he was expecting. When he thought party, he thought beer pong and frat boys smashing beer cans on their heads. 

“So, come here with anyone?” Axel looked down at Roxas, taking another sip from his beer. 

“My brother, Sora, and his boyfriend Riku. They’re somewhere around here.” Roxas said, finally looking back up at Axel. He studied his face, noticing his tattoo’s under his bright emerald eyes. The more he stared, the more gorgeous this man looked. 

Axel nodded and took another sip of his beer. He noticed Roxas staring and smirked. “What? Something on my face?” He chuckled and held his hand out towards Roxas. “The name’s Axel. Got it memorized? What’s yours?” He asked. 

Roxas immediately moved his hand to grab Axel’s, shaking it. “I’m Roxas.” He said with a small smile. He wasn’t really the social type, or the type to really make friends, but Sora forced him to go upon hearing the word ‘party’. 

All of a sudden, a loud ‘Roxas!’ was heard from a short distance. Roxas turned his head to see Sora prancing over with Riku close behind. Sora’s face was flushed red from already taking shots. 

“Sora, we just got here. How are you already drunk?” Roxas asked and chuckled, looking over at Axel. “Axel, this is my brother, Sora, and that’s Riku, who’s supposed to be taking care of Sora.” Roxas made an irritated face at Riku. 

Axel laughed and Riku shrugged. “Hey, Sora’s his own person. I’m just here to support him. Anyways, he’s not driving, so it’s alright.” Riku said with a soft smile as he watched his drunk boyfriend. 

Sora grabbed Roxas and Axel’s hands in an attempt to drag them over to the liquor and drug table. “Let’s do some shots!” Sora exclaimed happily with a giant grin on his face. 

Riku laughed and watched the two get dragged, following close behind. Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Sure, he expected Sora to drag him over to the liquor table eventually, but why did he drag Axel as well? That explained how drunk his brother was, he guessed. 

“Sorry, you don’t have to take shots with us if you don’t want to.” Roxas stated as he looked back into those emerald eyes. He couldn’t stop looking at them. There was this feeling that felt warm and familiar, like this wasn’t the first time he’s looked into them. 

Axel shook his head. “Hey, what’s a party without a few shots?” He asked, looking over at the table. “Sora, right? I’ll take a shot of Fireball.” 

“You got it, new friend! What about you Rox?” Sora asked as he looked back at Roxas.

“The usual.” He said, smirking at his brother. 

Sora grabbed the Fireball, pouring the shot for Axel. After he was done he grabbed the bottle of Tequila, pouring two shots for him and his brother. He picked up the shot glasses individually, handing them off to Axel and Roxas. They accepted, each saying their thanks before cheering and taking the shots. 

Axel’s face remained calm, unlike the two brothers who, for some reason, chose one of the worst tasting drinks for shots. They definitely had to be younger then him, probably a little over the drinking age. 

Riku laughed as he looked at both their faces cringe. He went behind Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sora finished making a cringed face and finally turned to smile at Riku. Riku smiled back and leaned down to kiss the drunk brunette. 

Roxas rolled his eyes at the two, turning to Axel. He looked up and saw Axel was already looking at him. “So, Axel. Uh, how did you get into this sort of thing?” He asked in an attempt to make conversation. 

“Spinning fire?” He asked, glancing over right as Larxene and Xaldin were finished with their dance. “I’ve always liked playing with fire. I guess I saw a YouTube video one day and showed Demyx, and we got all our friends to get into it and made friends along the way.” He said as a smile appeared on his face while he reminisced. “Now this is a normal thing we do on weekends.” 

“Huh. That’s pretty cool, actually.” Roxas replied. “Does it hurt?” He asked, curiously. 

Axel glanced down at the blonde and smirked as an idea popped up in his mind. “Not really. Wanna try it?” 

“No thanks. I’d probably end up catching myself on fire,” Roxas replied as he moved his hand to scratch the back of his head. 

“Nah,” Axel paused as he grabbed Roxas’ hand, “You’ll be fine. And if anything like that does happen, I’ll be right here to put you out.” He winked. Roxas’ face flushed as he turned his head away. 

“Yeah, okay.” Roxas replied as he let the red-head drag him over to the fire toys laid out on the ground. 

“Let’s start you out with something easy.” Axel looked over all the toys until grabbing the Dragon Staff. He figured this would at least give Roxas a feel of what dancing with fire was like. It was also the one to less likely burn the blonde, considering he didn’t know how clumsy this kid was. 

He soaked the wicks for a few minutes until he felt it was ready. He went and spun the excess fluids off before handing it to Roxas. “Okay, now go to the fire and light this baby up. I’ll be right here watching” Axel said with a smile. 

Roxas took the Dragon Staff and did what Axel said. Once the wicks were lit, he closed his eyes and tried to move to the beat of the music playing in the background. 

That was the first time Axel lit a fire in Roxas.  
That was the first time Roxas felt what playing with fire was really like.


End file.
